ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Invasion of The Space Vermin
Invasion of Space Verminis a fan made episode of Ben 10: Stupidity Force. It is written by feedbackov32 Summary Ben,Gwen and Kevin Gets a Weird message from a group of space vermin who were launching their Invasion on Planet Earth Plot (The Episode Starts With Ben,Gwen and Kevin is Fighting Techadon Robot) Gwen:Ben,Hurry and Help Us Ben:Sorry Gwen!I have to make a Choice Between Clockwork and Way Big Kevin(face Palmed):Urg Just Pick One Alredy! Ben:Picking is not Easy You Know! (Gwen and Kevin Got hit by a laser beam of The Techadon Robot) Kevin:Let Me Pick For You Ben:No!One Push can Change The Universe.The World Will Be Not Like What We Have Seen Kevin:You are Taking it To Seriously Genius. Ben:Yes! I am Genius.I Wonder Why They Give F in My Science Exam Kevin:You Wrote all About Your Stupidity. (Techadon Robot Broke Gwen's Mana Shield) Gwen:Will You To Stop Blabarring and Help Me Ben:Okay!(Transforms)The Most Useless Alien of All Time Kevin:Seriously! Ben TMUAOFAT:Of Course I am Serious. (Breaks a Pipe and Stab it On The Techadon Robot) (TMUAOFAT Reverts To Human) Ben:So You See! It Did Work. Kevin:Sometimes I Think I am Crazy.Totally Crazy Gwen:Guys look at This (Ben,Gwen and Kevin looks at a Holo-Messager.Kevin Turns On It) Space Vermin:My Name is Kavo Kavo Kavo and I Will be Here in 120 Minitues To Lauch Invasion on Earth.Fear Me! Fear Me!I said Fear Me! Ben:That Guy Just Yelled Fear Me For 3 times Gwen:We Got Only 2 Hours What Wil We Do Ben:Don,t Worry Azmuth Will Save Us! Kevin:I Though It was Your Responsiblity Ben:I am Just Gave Azmuth a Chance to Be Hero Like Me (Azmuth Teleports) Azmuth:I Got More Works Than Dealing With Your Planet Ben:Then Give More Strong Aliens Azmuth:Alright!Here Sizorian and Radnelsapien are Unlocked Ben:Wooah!A Upgrade and Wolf Azmuth:Use It Wisely Ben:But I Already got an Wolf Azmuth:Radnelsapien Can Paralyze Their Opporents,They Can Also Warp Space and Time He is Your Third Strongest Alien After Alien X and Atomix. Ben:Okay! (Azmuth Goes Away) Ben:Lets Turn Into One of The New Alien (Transforms)Smallarge. (Suddenly Invasion Of Space Vermin Begins) Smallarge:Time To Squash (Smallarge Grows Big and Destorys 2 Spaceship Before Reverting Back) Gwen:What You Do That For! Ben:Let Me Turn The Other Azmuth Calls So Powerful!(Transforms)Wolf Calender Ds Wolf Calender Ds:Suprise Lets Roll (Ship Opens Revaling a Really Small Species of Rat) WCDS:What The!I Can Just Squash Him Into Ten Pieces Right Now! Fifteen In Galvatronic Universe and Nineteen in Benverse Universe Kavo Kavo Kavo:Aaah!Dont Squash Us We Will Go Away (The Rats Gone Away) Kevin Anyone For Video Game ON Nintendo Ds WCDS:I Do! (Wolf Calender Ds and Kevin Started To Play Nintendo Ds But Kevin Is Losing) Kevin:What The Heck!I am Losing and You Just Beat The Higscore of The Universe How? WCDS:Wolf Calender DS has Nintendo Ds Gameplaying Superior Intellect!I Totally Love This Alien Kevin(Face Palmed):Man!Why Did Even Azmuth Unlocked It The End Characters * Ben * Gwen * Kevin * Azmuth * Eggy(Cameo) Aliens * The Most Useless Alien Of All Time * Smallarge(First Appearence) * Wolf Calender DS(First Appearence) Villains * Techadon Robot * Kavo Kavo Kavo * Space Vermin Category:Ben 10: Stupidity Force Category:Episodes Category:Fan made BTSF episodes